


this isn’t vintage

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [265]
Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Drabble, Kreamus - Freeform, M/M, Post Series, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “So, what are you working on? I can tell that it must be important by the music you’ve chosen, you usually choose vintage for hobby projects, and this isn’t vintage.”





	this isn’t vintage

“What are you doing?” Seamus asked as he walked up towards Krel. He had knocked on the door, and the blanks had happily let him in, telling him that Krel was somewhere on the lower levels of the mothership, and that he should just follow to music. So, he did. He had walked the lower levels that he had gotten so familiar with ever since it was revealed in the entire town that Krel wasn’t from this planet. He didn’t mind, it only made Krel cooler. After walking for a bit, he found him, dancing in his akiridion form while using all his four arms to work with some sort of machine, while the music was blasting at the lighting was changing colors. “I mean, except having a small dance party with yourself?”

As Krel heard him, the teen immediately turned around, putting down the equipment from two of his hands, and then embraced the human, still holding the tools with the two others.

“Seamus, I didn’t see you. Did the blanks send you?”

“Yeah, they did. So, what are you working on? I can tell that it must be important by the music you’ve chosen, you usually choose vintage for hobby projects, and this isn’t vintage.”

Krel just laughed, and then took up the tools again, while guiding him towards the machine he had been tinkering with. It was huge, and mostly looked like metal pieces with sparking electricity at the moment. But, he knew what a genius Keel was, and that this would become a proper invention. After all, Krel was the first person the the entire universe that had ever created a functioning wormhole (a thing that shouldn’t even be able to exist), one that now connected their town to another planet,

“You know I always work best with music, and, I’ll gladly show you. Here Seamus, I am once again trying to break the known laws of physics, with a new invention. Get closer and I’ll show you what it does.”

Yes, Krel was truly amazing.


End file.
